The Charter of the Board of Governors
by bluemeanies
Summary: reads: The Charter of the Board of Governors of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Written in legalese, elaborates the powers and composition of the body that removed Dumbledore in the Chamber of Secrets


In the mid 14th century, the Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry found itself in a state of bankruptcy and scandal following the Headmastership of Elric the Extravagent. To save the school, the alumni associations of the school houses donated large sums of money, and in exchange for this money were given oversight over the school in the form of the Board of Governors. Herefollows the charter of the board.  
  
The Charter of the Board of Governors of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Pursuant to the potentialities for grave mismanagement and the continuing financial instability of the institution of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we the undersigned, do establish this board with the purpose of supervising and maintaining the management in the interests of the alumni associations of the Houses of Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, upon this date of May 28, 1467.  
  
The Board shall consist of twelve governors, three representing the alumni of each House. The first governors shall be appointed to their governorship by the alumni association of the House they are representing, later governors are to be nominated either by the existing board members or the alumni association of the House they represent and shall be appointed with the support of seven of the existing governors. Governors must be alumni of the House they are seeking to represent. Governors may be removed with the consent of all other members  
  
The functions of the Board of Governors shall be to oversee the administration of the school, appoint the Headmaster, Deputy Headmaster and the Heads of House, set levels of tuition, approve changes in admission or curriculum standards and raise funds on behalf of the school.  
  
The Headmaster shall be in charge of the day-to-day operations of the school. Candidates to be the Headmaster of Hogwarts may be nominated either by Professors at the institution or members of the Board. To be appointed to the office a candidate must receive the approval of ten of the Governors. The Headmaster may be removed with the unanimous consent of all members of the board, following the instigation of removal proceedings by a member of the board.  
  
The Deputy Headmaster at Hogwarts must be a Professor and Head of House at the institution. The Deputy Head shall assume the duties of the Headmaster in his absence. To be elected to the position the candidate must have the support of seven members of the board. The Deputy may be removed with the consent of ten members of the Board, following the instigation of removal proceedings by a member of the board.  
  
The Heads of Houses must be Professors at Hogwarts and alumni of the Houses they are heading or be deemed suitable to head that house by the Sorting Hat. The Head of House's responsibilities shall be to maintain order within their respective house. Heads of House may be appointed with the consent of seven members of the board, including the three board members of the House they shall head, or with the consent of ten members of the board. The Head of House may be removed with the consent of ten board members including two members representing the House they head, following the instigation of removal proceedings by a member of the board.  
  
The Headmaster shall have control of the hiring of new faculty. Faculty may be removed with the consent of ten board members, following the instigation of removal proceedings by a member of the board.  
  
Important changes to the operation of the school, including but not limited to: the introduction or removal of subjects from the curriculum; changes in tuition; and changes in admissions standards, must have the approval of seven members of the board. Such changes may be introduced by the alumni associations, board members or Headmaster.  
  
This document shall come into effect following the signature of all here present and the affirmative consent of the alumni associations and the majority of Hogwarts faculty.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I am sure many are thinking- why? This is more boring than a report on cauldron bottoms. But then, no one else has ever done it, even though this institution is directly mentioned in COS. And, hey, I don't think it is that boring. If you want to use this as the basis of a fiction, or a part of a fiction, please attribute (hey, a fiction on Snape's or Dumbledore's appointment might be interesting, I might do it but I see myself with no time). The number seven was chosen because it represents a majority in a group of twelve. The number ten was chosen because it requires the support of at least one member from each house. The even distribution among houses is something I am sure would have been necessary for this institution to be legitimate. 


End file.
